godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiga
Raiga 'is a giant reptilian Kaiju and is one of the very first Kaiju to appear on Terra. She is currently one of the original 'Eight Guardians of Terra and is the Kaiju of Quintessence. 65 Million years ago, she and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, Raiga and the others were forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the human race from extinction. Appearance In appearance, Raiga can be described as some type of aquatic reptile. Her scales are dark blue on her body, though under her arms are a lighter blue and her chest, neck and under body being a very pale yellow. On her back are dorsal fins running from her neck to her tail and ranging in different sizes, the largest fin being on her upper back. Her head is reptilian with jaws filled with sharper teeth and having red eyes. One either side of Raiga's cheeks are red spots that glow. On either side of her flanks are three red spots that also glow. Her long tail ends in a tail fin of sorts. Raiga also has very large hands, each with four long sharp red claws on each hand. In her palms, Raiga has large glowing red orbs. Raiga's legs are muscular similar to Godzilla, her feet are reptilian also with red clawed toes. History Raiga was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Raiga and the other guardian Kaiju. Like her siblings, she was given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, in Raiga's case she was given the element of quintessence. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Raiga and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Raiga and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Raiga and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Raiga and her fellow guardians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders, they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Raiga and her fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Raiga manages to stop an argument between Gamera and Tornaq, stating they must focus on the transported kaiju. Soon after they consult Orochi, the group encounters the first master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermilion. Raiga asks what Mavis's position on the situation is and Mavis suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail. The group gives Mavis's idea a chance while they attempts to locate SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. Tenrou Island Arc In Earth Land after the Earth Defenders join Fairy Tail, on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss about Raiga and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Raiga possessed great strength. Along with her fellow guardians, she was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju